warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wrong Path
Berrykit and Rowankit followed Featherclaw outside. Then Pondstar leaped up on the rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Here we go!" Rowankit and Berrykit jumped on the rock. "I can't wait," Berrykit said. "Maybe Windflight will teach me how to swim." "Until you receive your name, I name you Berrypaw." Pondstar place his head on Berrypaw's shoulder and she respectfully licked his shoulder. Pondstar called, "meeting dissmissed," and Berrypaw jumped off the rock in one giant leap. She ran to Windflight first thing. "Where and when do we start," she asked. "Now. Follow me. I'll give you a tour of RiverClan grounds." "Okay," Berrypaw said, following Windflight outside. The next morning Berrypaw woke up right before dawn. She stepped outside and saw Lillypaw and Waterpaw talking. They had only been made apprentices a moon before her. Waterpaw turned her head and looked at Berrypaw. "Hi Berrypaw!" Waterpaw and Lillypaw ran to see her. "How's being the medicine cat working out," Waterpaw asked. "It's great," Berrypaw said. She wasn't lying. "Good. You want to go down to the lake? I don't think Windflight will mind," Lillypaw asked. "Sure," Berrypaw replied. "Sounds great!" Berrypaw poked her head in the medicine den. "It's sunset. We should go," she said. Tonight would be her first night at Moonpool! She was so excited! "Okay Berrypaw. I know you're excited so I'll come. We'll be early though." Windflight stepped out of the den. "Let's go." When they had reached WindClan, only one cat was there. He was a white long haired tabby with dark green eyes. "Hello Grasspelt," Windflight greeted him. "Hello Windflight. I see you have a new apprentice?" "Yes," Windflight replied. "This is Berrypaw." Windflight talked with Grasspelt for a while until Berrypaw saw two cats crossing the forest. "Look! Who's that," Berrypaw asked. "Honeyleaf and Redpaw of ThuderClan. Right behind them is Pinewhisker the ShadowClan medicine cat." Berrypaw watched the three cats climb the hill. They made it over the stream and joined the other medicine cats. Soon they were at the Moonpool. After many moons of training Windflight took Berrypaw to the Moonpool to receive her name. She knew Berrypaw had almost every herb memorized. They went at the half moon with all the other medicine cats. Berrypaw was very excited. She told Redfeather she was getting her name when she got there. "That's great! I already got mine. It's cool," Redfeather said. She was so excited to be going the trip seemed long to her. To pass time she talked to Blazepaw, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. When they got there Berrypaw ran into the hollow dip and touched her nose to the water. When Berrypaw woke up she saw Windflight, and Starclan cats surrounding her. Before she could speak, Windflight began to talk. "Berrypaw you have trained hard. From this moment on Berrypaw, you will now be known as Berryfrost. Guide your Clan through times of trouble." The moment seemed to fade as quickly as it had appeared. Then she herd words ring out echoing into the blackness, you have a path like no other, and luck like no other." The next night Berryfrost went outside to collect water. She dropped the moss in the lake and began to drink the water. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Hello," she called. "Who's there?" A ginger and black tom stepped out from behind her. "I'm Bumblefire. Who are you?" She recognized his scent, he was a rouge. "I'm Berryfrost." "Oh your in one of the four warrior clans. Never mind that. I want to test something. Follow me." Berryfrost followed Bumble into the lake and onto the island. "Beat me to the top of the tree," he said. His eyes sparkled playfully. "I'll try, but I have a small chance," she laughed. She stayed on the island with him until she fell asleep. Berryfrost woke up the next morning at the break of dawn. "Bumblefire! Bumblefire!" She nudged him over and over until he woke. "What Berryfrost?" "I have to go! Meet me here tomorrow!" "Okay Berryfrost! Bye," Bumblefire called after her. Berryfrost swam across the lake as fast as she could, only stopping to grab the moss she had dropped in the lake last night. It was falling apart, but Berryfrost didn't care. She needed an excuse and she was glad to find her soggy moss bobbing by the shore. She got out of the water and shook it off the best she could do and grabbed her moss, which she had sat down to get the water of her fur. When she got back to camp she slipped through and opening in the medicine den. She dragged herself outside to go check on the kits and queens. She brought her borage, dock, and poppy and squeezed through the nursery entrance. The next few moons Berryfrost continued seeing Bumblefire. She found it harder to catch up to Windfligt every day of training. She knew why, and she also couldn't wait to tell Bumblefire. The next moon Berryfrost swam to the island as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast, especially because she was getting slower. When she met Bumblefire on the island he was happy, as usual. He'll go berserk when he hears my news, she thought. She ran up to him. "Bumblefire," she called. "Berryfrost! You're here!" She nodded happily. "Bumblefire! I have great news!" "Don't leave me hanging what is it," he asked. "I'm expecting our kits!" "Oh my gosh! Berryfrost! We're seriously having kits?" Berryfrost nodded. She didn't care she was a medicine cat. He didn't seem to care either. "Berryfrost that's so exciting! How many? Do you already have names in mind? Can I name one?" Bumblefire was so happy. Berryfrost was happy too. Bumblefire would have been the only cat she was willing to have kits with. "We won't know how many kits until they're born. You can also name one," Berryfrost told him. She would be so happy to have stayed in that moment forever, but eventually they fell asleep. The next morning when Berryfrost slipped in camp, no one was awake. Berryfrost curled into her warm, dry nest. Then she began to worry. What happens if I have the kits while I'm in training? Windflight would be angry. She stepped outside, where it was still partially dark. She went into the warrior's den and gently woke up Waterfoot. "What Berryfrost," she groaned. "I need to talk with you. Follow me." Waterfoot followed Berryfrost outside camp across the river. "What," Waterfoot asked. "I'm expecting kits. When they come, can you say their Rowanpelt's and yours," Berryfrost blurted. "Berryfrost! You know that's against the Warrior Code," Waterfoot hissed. "That's everything we live for!" "I know but please! Please," Berryfrost begged. "Fine Berryfrost, but only because I trust you." Berryfrost thanked her and slid inside camp, just as she saw Reedfeather come out of the warriors den, preparing to organize patrols. 2 moons later Berryfrost woke up in the den with a start. She hissed under her breath. She ran to the warriors den and woke Waterfoot. "Waterfoot! The kits are coming!" Berryfrost and Waterfoot ran outside camp and ran until Berryfrost collapsed. She felt pain surge through her body and she pushed. Waterfoot nipped the sack off each kit and licked them just like Berryfrost had shown her. She did the until 5, heathy, strong, kits lay beside Berryfrost. Berryfrost gazed at her kits. "Five," she mumbled. "More of a blessing than a curse." "Are you kidding? Berryfrost we have FIVE kits to carry back." "It's okay Waterfoot. I want to name them," Berryfrost replied. "The ginger and black one is Tigerkit, the silver and white one is Moonkit, the creamy brown is Cherrykit, the black and white is Shadekit, and the brown and black one is Petalkit." "Those are good names. Let's get them back to camp," Waterfoot purred. "I'll be glad to call them my own." They went back to camp and placed the kits beside Fogcloud, another nursing queen in the nusery and Berryfrost left Waterfoot asleep beside the five kits. Berryfrost went back to sleep in the medicine den. In her dreams, a prophecy haunted her. "Five will unite to save the Clans, magic is unlike a blessing." Thanks for reading! Please rate it below. I'll be making sequeals about the kits! Category:Fan Fictions